moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Middle East
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Region | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Asia/Africa | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Camels | poi = Agrabah; Jerusalem | 1st = }} The Middle East (or, formerly more common, the Near East) is a region that spans southwestern Asia and Northern Africa. Mistakenly and only in the last five to seven years some have added Pakistan, Afghanistan, and India to the list of Middle Eastern countries. However, those three countries are located in South Asia not the Middle East. The Middle East played a small yet vital role in the 1967 film Yongary, Monster from the Deep. In the film a bomb is detonated in the Middle East which awakens Yongary, an ancient reptilian monster who begins creating earthquakes and moving towards South Korea. The fictional kingdom of Agrabah, which served as the primary setting of Disney's 1992 animated classic, Aladdin, as well as it's two direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, is located in the Middle East. Points of Interest ; Agrabah: Agrabah is a fictional kingdom city-state located somewhere in the Middle East, possibly even Saudi Arabia. It was the primary setting of the 1992 animated feature film Aladdin. Agrabah is an arid desert environment ruled by a Sultan, who lives in a grand palace with his daughter, the Princess Jasmine, and his Grand Vizier, Jafar. The areas surrounding the palace consist close-quartered housing and a busy marketplace where merchants ply various wares ranging from everything from fertilizer to sugar dates to the fabled Dead Sea Tupperware. Despite the wealth of the sultanate, the people of Agrabah are largely poor. Children run the streets begging for food and street rats steal from the local merchants, oftentimes earning themselves the attention of the palace guards. One such individual was a young man named Aladdin who, along with his monkey friend Abu, caught the attention of some surly sword-wielding enforcers after stealing a loaf of bread. ; Jerusalem: Jerusalem is a city in the Middle East, located on a plateau in the Judaean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea. It is one of the oldest cities in the world, and is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Both Israel and the Palestinian Authority claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally Films that take place in the * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Ben-Hur * Ben-Hur (2016) * Return of Jafar, The (1994) * Thief of Bagdad, The (1940) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia ---- Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Aladdin (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Thief of Bagdad, The (1940)/Miscellaneous